


something kinda crazy

by johnrens



Series: renjun's adventures in dating [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM mentioned, College, Family Reunion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pretty Huang Ren Jun, Sugar Baby Renjun, Sugar Daddy, business major doyoung, doyoung and jeno are uncle and nephew, doyoung is normal age, fwb doyu, jaemin is only there via text for renjun, kinda cracked, sugar daddy doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens
Summary: Renjun is broke - and desperately in need of a new pair of Doc Martens (he enjoys his retail therapy after all). So obviously the only solution would be to find a sugar daddy, even if he is crushing on the boy next to him in his art history class.





	something kinda crazy

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo! this is my re-debut as a fic writer and i'm coming in hot with one of the most cracked things I've ever written. This was directly inspired by my dear friend, Mari, after seeing the doren vlive. Our Twitter's will be accordingly linked below! 
> 
> have fun reading! (p.s. my ass did not proofread this so...)

Renjun had never really had many issues with money - maybe he liked retail therapy a little bit too much and just maybe that put a little more stress on his very meager earnings from manning the front desk of the university’s art museum. The $7.25 an hour was just not cutting it sometimes and he really did need those new pair of Doc Martens... but at 19, how was Renjun, a nearly broke art student, supposed to suddenly come into a hundred extra dollars?

Renjun sighed as he perused the college’s job offerings website. Barista? Nope, he hated anything that might have to deal with food. Library assistant? Nope, hours in the stacks might literally drive him crazy. Also, the risk of running into some couple getting it on might’ve been a little bit too high for his liking. Newspaper distributor. Hmm. Nah, too much physical activity, even if it did keep the community informed.

Renjun began to give up hope on his Doc Martens, the glossy, dark red boots may never be his... unless! A bad, really stupid idea popped into Renjun’s head. He could get a sugar daddy. It wasn’t a new concept to him, of course, lots of college students had sugar daddies - there was just no way sorority girls could afford new outfits for every single party, no way frat guys could afford all those kegs of beer for parties. Heck, even Jaemin had a sugar daddy and all he had to do was get dinner with him to get paid. Renjun could definitely fake it to make money, what’s the worst that could happen?

Renjun lowered his brightness, because yes, lecture was about to start, and no, he had no intention of paying attention to his art history professor go on about Picasso for the third week in a row. Renjun tip-tapped-typed away on his computer, glancing around to make sure no one was looking hard at his screen. He pulled up a website he had grown familiar with through joking with his friends - Seeking Arrangements - and started filling out his profile information. Renjun smirked as he filled out his profile.

“Broke college art student, 19, looking for someone to help me with my retail therapy”

Many of the profiles read very weirdly from things like “Rich Daddy Wants Feet Pics” to “Let Mommy Take Good Care Of You” to “Simple Man Wants Simple Conversation.” However, one, in particular, stood out to Renjun. The profile read “Man Seeking Date for Family Gathering and More.” Curious, he clicked on the profile. It was a man around a few years older than Renjun - 23, it read. His name was Charlie and he was a recent grad of Renjun’s university, where he had also majored in art, and well, business. Renjun could see which major was obviously raking in dollars for Charlie. He clicked on the profile to read more of the bio. Basically, the man was looking for a date of a family reunion and wanted to make his family happy by bringing a significant other home. The reunion was happening right in town and Charlie even offered separate sleeping arrangements in case they had to drive into town. Most importantly, the sugar baby would have to be okay with a little physical affection and nothing beyond a peck on the lips.

Renjun could do that. It’s not like he hasn’t made out with guys at frat parties before, on little peck here and there would hurt - besides, he was feeling a little bit touched starved as of late.

Just as Renjun was about to send a message, someone came running through the back doors of the lecture hall, plopping down in the seat right next to Renjun. It surprised him, but lucky for the boy next to him, the professor didn’t notice his late entrance.

Renjun looked up at the boy next to him, who looked a little panicked. His hair was ruffled like he had just rolled out of bed and was panting a little. Despite the chaos that ensued the boy next to him, the boy smiled at Renjun with not only his mouth but his eyes as well.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you have a pencil I can borrow? It seems like I don’t have one,” he said with a slight chuckle at the end.

_Swoon_. Renjun got got. It was over for him, this boy had to have been the cutest person he’s ever seen. He was like the human form of a Samoyed, just as happy, even though he looked exhausted. Renjun fumble with his backpack zippers and procured a pencil for the Samoyed boy of his dreams.

The boy thanked him, all the meanwhile, Renjun realized his new crush was sitting RIGHT next to him while he Seeking Arrangements open on his computer. Renjun eeped and slammed his laptop shut, which got an eyebrow raise from the boy next to him. Renjun just smiled it off and avoided eye contact - lord knows he would lose it if he had to look him in the eyes. Those cute crescent-shaped moon eyes with the little beauty mark under one of them.

The rest of the lecture was just as boring as the beginning and about halfway through, the boy next to Renjun was sound asleep, peaceful and drooling just the tiniest bit. Perfect, I can look at him all I want now, Renjun thought. He had to be careful because if he got caught staring, that would be so embarrassing. Also, Renjun didn’t even know if Jeno was gay or even bi, for all he knew he could have just accidentally found another straight crush, i.e., the worst kind of crush. The last straight crush Renjun had ended in his face deep into a cup of boba, as Jaemin comforted him.

When class ended, the boy saw still sound asleep, so Renjun figured he should nudge him. He poked the boy’s face and he slowly opened his eyes. Renjun smiled and the boy smiled back, but with confusion in his eyes.

“Oh no no, no way. Yo, did I sleep through lecture?”

“Um, yeah lol. Also, could I have my pencil back?” Renjun asked.

“Oh my gosh yeah here you go!” he blushed. “I swear I’m not this much of a mess... thank you for saving my ass, ummm, what’s your name?”

“Renjun.”

“Oh right! You presented in front of the class the other day? Some new art project right? It looks great. Also, I’m Jeno,” he said smiling with his eyes, and causing Renjun to blush yet again.

Bag already packed and in full gay panic mode, Renjun got up and told Jeno bye, to which he responded that he would see Renjun next class. _Swoon_. Renjun tripped a little on his way out and made a beeline for one of the off-campus cafes.

XXX

After finding his bearings again, Renjun opened up Seeking Arrangements again, to see that he had new messages. One was from Charlie, the guy who he had seen earlier.

MESSAGES

Charlie: Hey cutie :) I saw you view my profile and I think you would make the perfect date. Want to meet tonight for dinner and we can discuss the details?  
11:07 AM

Charlie: You know what I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse.  
*Insert bank account screenshot*  
Charlie: $100 is yours and maybe more if you meet me at Olive Garden at 7 pm tonight. I’ll be waiting :)

Renjun was floored. Maybe this sugar baby thing was going to be harder than he thought. He messaged Charlie back to confirm their meeting.

XXX

Nerves on edge, Renjun walked into Olive Garden in a nice dark maroon sweater and his tightest skinny jeans. He had to make sure he looked good for Charlie, he absolutely could not fumble this bag. $100 would get him his Doc Martins, and who knows how much more money he could get. And family gathering catering. Mwah. This could be the beginning of something amazing. Plus, Renjun had a ridiculously good rapport with old women.

Sitting on the set of benches when he walked in was the man he had seen on the profile, which was a complete relief. At least Renjun wasn’t going to have to deal with a catfish, that would’ve been beyond awkward. He would’ve had to call up Nev and Max, he wanted his MTV debut stat.

Charlie noticed Renjun’s entrance and his eyes widen, and he grinned.

“Renjun, right? Hi, I’m Doyoung. I believe you know me as Charlie?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Why use the name Charlie?”

“Oh, you know you have to be a little conspicuous online. Besides if someone saw my picture on there and it didn’t have my name they might think it’s a catfish, or at least I could tell them that.”

Renjun nodded with approval, surprised by the depth of secrecy and plotting that had seemingly gone in all this. Strike .5 for Charlie, or well Doyoung. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to have Jaemin call him to get him out of all this.

The waiter seated Renjun and Doyoung and after wining and dining and eating maybe one too many breadsticks, Renjun had come to like Doyoung. He was an honest man and they found a lot of common ground discussing their favorite art styles and dissing some art professors they both knew from being stuck in the 1960s. The main reason Doyoung wanted Renjun there is because his grandma was aging rapidly, and he wanted to show her that he had someone in his life. Although Doyoung was perfectly happy being single with a friend with benefits, he thought it wouldn’t be very fitting to bring the man, who he called Yuta.

“Ah yes and now for the business part of things. What’s your Venmo?”

“It’s @renjunmin, it’s kind of a bad take on my favorite cartoon, Moomin.”

“How sweet,” Doyoung pouted. “Maybe if you weren’t so much younger than me we could actually date.”

Renjun laughed at the thought. It’s true, Doyoung has cute, but totally not Renjun’s type. His type just happened to be frazzled boys that looked like a samoyed, who fell asleep in their art history lecture.

Doyoung played around with his phone and Renjun received a notification from Venmo notifying him he had received $300 from @doyoungthug. Renjun gasped and looked up at Doyoung.

“Are you sure this is ok?”

“Perfectly fine baby, just make sure you hold your end of the deal and you’ll see more where that came from.” he winked as he put his card in the kiosk to pay their bill.

Renjun’s eyes twinkled. Ah, not only to be young but to be rich!

XXX

Renjun was kinda nervous. Sitting in lecture on Friday, as Jeno slept to his left, he wondered how the family reunion with Doyoung would go the next day. He thought everything would be okay and Doyoung had already given him so much. But there was something itching at the back of his mind still. Realistically nothing could really go wrong. He had checked the Facebook invite list and he didn’t recognize anyone on the list so it’s not like he could get exposed. But still, there was something about all this that didn’t sit very right.

Jeno stirred in his sleep and as lecture ended, he awoke. He looked over at Renjun and smiled, then frowned.

“Is something wrong, Renjun? You don’t look as happy as you usually do.”

“Everything’s ok I guess.... I don’t know I have.... something like a presentation tomorrow and I feel pretty nervous about it.”

“Well, you have nothing to worry about! You killed that presentation the other week. I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Jeno smiled. “And maybe you can text me if you’re feeling nervous about it.”

Renjun blushed as they exchanged numbers.

XXX

The moment of truth finally arrived and Renjun was looking pretty as hell. Thanks to the spa treatment Doyoung had paid for, Renjun was going to be the talk of the family reunion and no one could stop. Well, maybe the slight existential dread of the situation, but STILL, Renjun was about to EAT this family reunion. He was wearing black dress slacks that fit his form well and a stylish floral button-up (from Express of course - Renjun had that kind of money now thanks to Doyoung).

As Renjun stepped up to the hotel the family reunion was at he shivered as the cool autumn wind blew. Doyoung was supposed to meet him in front of the hotel at 11:30, but it was already 11:35 and Renjun felt like he had been standing out there for ages.

He tapped his foot and scrolled through his Moomin stan account to pass the time when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a VERY familiar figure.

Oh my gosh, this is the end, Renjun thought, knees nearly buckling out of stress.

“Renjun! Hey! How are you?” Jeno asked as he walked up to the other boy.

“I’m doing great haha fancy seeing you here, Jeno.”

“Yeah what a coincidence! My family reunion is right in this hotel! What are you up to today?”

Renjun but his tongue and lied straight out of his teeth.

“Oh, I work at this hotel! So you’ll probably see me around!”

“Oh wow, so you did decide to get a new job after all! Good for you Renjun, I’m happy for you.” Jeno said smiling with his eyes. “Well, I better get inside! I heard my grandma made her killer water casserole and I gotta get inside before it’s all gone!”

Jeno waved Renjun goodbye, but before going into the building, he stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Renjun.

“Oh and Renjun!”

“Yes?”

“Your outfit is really cute.”

_Swoon_.

XXX

Another ten minutes passed by with no Doyoung in sight and Renjun’s nerves only increasing more by the minute. Jeno was related to Doyoung. What the absolute FUCK was Renjun supposed to do. Securing the bag was one thing, but at the cost of his potential, nonexistent love life with Jeno?

Amidst his panicked texting to Jaemin, Renjun felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Doyoung standing to his left.

“Hey there, sorry I made you wait so long. Grandma’s water casserole goes pretty fast, I didn’t want to miss any of it.”

Renjun sighed and rolled his eyes. This family and whatever the hell water casserole was.

“That’s fine let’s just get this over with,” Renjun mumbled.

The older looked down at him frowning slightly.  
“Is everything okay?”

Renjun bit his lip and shook his head. “Well you see there’s this guy that I know... and you know him too. And what if I told you he’s in that room and that I really like him.”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow. Renjun could see the cogs working in his brain through the expression of his face. It then lit up.

“Oh, Renjun. Do you like my nephew, Jeno?”

“Hhhh yeah. We sit next to each other in art history and he always sleeps. He always looks so peaceful despite missing an hour's worth of valuable information.” _Swoon_.

The cogs then again started working in Doyoung’s brain. His face lit up again.

“Okay, Renjun here’s the deal. I’ll be your wingman.”

“What? But Doyoung, what about your grandma? Wouldn’t she want to see you with someone?”

“Yes, she would but I’m gonna take one for the team, or well Jeno rather. You seem like a really good kid Renjun and I would hate to see it all thrown away on something as stupid as Seeking Arrangements. But I’ll need you to help me in return.”

Doyoung beckoned Renjun to follow him and they walked out to the parking lot and hopped in Doyoung’s car.

“Where are we going?” Renjun inquired.

“We need to make a quick pit stop at my FWB’s house. You have some convincing to do Renjun.”

XXX

“Absolutely not, Doyoung. I am not meeting your family.” the older boy with long brown hair said.

“Yuta, please, for Jeno!”

Yuta stopped pacing.

“Well, what’s in it for me Doyoung? What can I gain out of this? And why did you bring this kid with you? How was he going to negotiate anything?”

“He makes a good point, Doyoung,” Renjun said smirking.

Yuta laughed. Doyoung rolled his eyes and blushed a little.

“Huh nevermind, I take it back, I kinda like this kid, Doie.”

“Do NOT call me Doie. Yuta. You know me better than anyone else, just please do me a favor and be my date!”

“What for free Doyoung? You’re not just gonna pay me off with Mommy’s money?”

Doyoung did not like that. He plopped down on the couch next to Renjun, face redder than a beet, eyes slightly watering.

“Yuta. Please just help me out this once. Our relationship has gone far beyond money and you know if you asked for monogamy, I would drop everything and be with you. But I respect that you don’t want that. But please just help me out for once.”

Yuta turned around and put his hands up to his face sighing.

“Fine, Doie. But when it’s over we get to do whatever I want.”

“Just please not the ball gag I ha-“

“Whatever I want.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “So be it.”

XXX

On the way to the hotel, Doyoung discussed the plan with Renjun. Doyoung would be an advisor of Renjun’s that he met through art club and that’s how Doyoung would set them up to talk. Renjun’s bad cover of saying he worked there wouldn’t fly anymore, so Doyoung just told him that he was hired by Doyoung to help set up a little early and that was it.

When the trio arrived at the hotel, Doyoung guided the three of them to the ballroom, with Yuta’s hand in his. Yuta gave Doyoung a weird look and Doyoung shot one right back at him.

Lord maybe this is why they aren’t a couple Renjun thought.

Doyoung then grabbed Renjun’s arm and the trio pulled through the crowd until they got to Jeno, who was sat in the corner on his phone.

“Jeno! Look who I found!” Doyoung exclaimed.

“Uncle Doyoung? Renjun? What to heck?”

Doyoung talked and Renjun smiled and then left the two alone.

And they talked all night.

XXX

_One year later_

“Renjun? Remember when we hit it off? Last year at my family reunion.” Jeno said as he nuzzled his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

The taller boy was sprawled across Renjun, hands wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist, pulling the two closer.

“Yeah I do, that was such a nice night.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Have a nice night out?”

“No, I mean do you want to go to my family reunion again? As my boyfriend?”

Renjun blushed and peered up at Jeno.

“Am I not your boyfriend, Jeno Lee? Are you trying to tell me something,” Renjun said mischievously.

Jeno blushed back at Renjun, his eyes forming crescents.

“I just mean this time around you actually are my boyfriend! And I can introduce you as such!”

“Of course, Jeno, I would love to, obviously.”

“Great, let’s get Olive Garden before. I love that place.”

Renjun laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! follow me (@j0hnrens) and mari (@th3xfil3s) for more cracked content like this!


End file.
